The renin-angiotensin system (RAS) has an established role in the regulation of blood pressure. To date, effective treatment of hypertension has been achieved through administration of angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors. One such ACE inhibitor is captopril: ##STR2## as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,889, Ondetti, M. A., et al., assigned to Squibb. Another such ACE inhibitor is enalapril: ##STR3## as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829, Harris, et al., assigned to Merck. Although these ACE inhibitors are widely used, they process undesirable side effects due in part to their mode of action within the RAS.
A more effective treatment might be realized by intervention of the RAS at the angiotensin II receptor level, a more selective point of intervention in the RAS. Angiotensin II receptor antagonists provide a novel approach to the treatment of hypertension.